Anakin
I Think Tyler Reminds me Of Ms. Madison Tara Buttice From Ms Ticy’s Classroom I’m just Sad about Everyone Chelsea Does not Think About Me Anymore Estrella Does not Think About me Anymore because I’m not at school Anymore Chelsea & Mark are Dorks ���������� I Dude Know Chelsea Doesn’t Speak Oh Come on now That Stuff Reminds of Sophia & Estrella The Willow Gang Boys are not at School Anymore Sydney & Richie (Young Richie) Richard Eaton Sydney Glassman Armond Is a Fuckin Troll Chelsea has Austim (Nonverbal Austim) Estrella has Austim (Nonverbal Austim) Chelsea has Austim like my old Friend Rastiln Tessier Hi Chelsea ��������☺️�� Bye Chelsea ����☺️������☺️�� Yeah Yeah Yeah Treshawn Don’t You Even About it Estrella Forget Armond He is Disabled Shut up ��Dweebo Oh Yeah Breanna Two Pull-ups Dofuson lets Dance �� Annamarie’s Mom Banned me from Talking to Her on the Phone �� Hey Travon you’re a Dork ������������☺️���� Like Drowning Your ass off The Chair Fuck Ryan & Virginia Let Pull-up ��Some Sick Talk About Life I Never Like Willow Smith & Jaden Smith Since Grandma is Old She is a Blubber Mouth ��Dude She Sounds Like a Blubber Mouth ������ I Don’t Like it And I Hate it Some People Got Tired of Me I Chilling Like is Summer Vacation Sometimes Life has a little different story Goodbye ��Dweebo’s Lamo Nicholas Smith ain’t Sh’t Chelsea Will Never Know I’m So Proud of Chelsea and Estrella They are In 10th Grade now Tyler & Annamarie are in 12th Grade now Jaden has moved to a Different School now Jaden Ellery is a Stocker Dude What is She Blabbing About But She Had Some Good Communiton skills now I Was a Kid with a Learning Distabilty Having Trouble with My Voice Because I Cannot Communicate with Others Until One Day I’m finally Verbally Speaking Nonverbal Verbal Verbal Nonverbal communication Verbal Student Verbal Students Nonverbal Student Nonverbal Students Nonverbal Austim Regular Education Special Needs Special Education My Special education is Completed Oh Yeah Mark Pronser Has Been Graduated from Lake Brantley Seniors from high School Anakin Luaren David Abigail Dahlia Geon Eric Keano Jessica And Me Chelsea Doesn’t Find me that funny �� Well That’s Okay ��With Me Estrella Yates Hernandez Chelsea’s Brother Reminds of Dahila’s Cousin Like a Motherfuckin Gargoyle ���������������������� I Remember That Some Problem with Travon Jones and Everyone Thinks I’m him Tregen Wayden is Dead Twerp Jeleyah Johnson Makes me Look ��Bad Tammarick & Kevin & Breanna Making me looking Like A Fool Anges & Javonie These Dumb niggas Making Me look like a Dork ���������� Chelsea use Sign Language Estrella is Using a IPad for Communcation Y’all Are Such Dorks Look ��at Travon & Brianna They Make me Sick ������ Brian Drayton Is a Stinker Anton you’re Going To Pay��for Your Actions Antonio Fennel you’re a Major Dweeb Anton don’t Make me Come over here Stocking You black You in Like Breanna I’m not Fond of Breanna Hey look at me Matter the Tow Truck I’m Standing right here acting like a Fool Trying to Get rid of these Foolish Gargoyles Look ��at me I got a IPhone 6��